1. Technical Field
This invention relates to scaffolding, and in particular, to scaffold toeboard systems.
2. Background Art
Scaffold systems generally have a framework of horizontal members and vertical members, which create a structure for supporting an elevated platform work area. The platform generally consists of scaffold boards, constructed of either metal or wood. OSHA requires all scaffold systems have toe boards. Toeboards are boards that are attached to the scaffold system near the edges of the platform and function to keep materials from falling or rolling off the work platform. Toeboards can also be used to secure the platform to the scaffold frame.
The general practice is to use 2xc3x974 or 2xc3x976 lumber as toeboards. These wooden toeboards may be nailed to the platform or wired to the platform with tiewraps or bailing wire. As the work platform can vary in size, each platform requires toeboards to be cut to size on the job site, or that various standard sizes are kept in stock.
Much scaffolding is exposed to weather. Due to weathering, and the means of attaching, wooden toeboards may be used several times, and then have to be discarded.
It is an object of the invention to provide a scaffold toeboard system that adjusts to different platform sizes.
It is an object of the invention to provide a scaffold toeboard system, which is easily mounted on a scaffold frame.
It is an object of the invention to provide a scaffold toeboard system, which easily and securely locks a scaffold toeboard to the scaffold frame.
Accordingly a scaffold toeboard system for use on a scaffold is provided where the system has a bracket attachable to a vertical scaffold frame member, a first sleeve attached to the bracket, where the sleeve has at least one slot, and a toeboard having two ends, with each end having a clip section which is insertable into a sleeve slot, and a lock, where the lock engages with the clip section to prevent removal of the toeboard.